


Christmas Dinner

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alien Sex, Belly Kink, Christmas, Dommy Tommy, Food Kink, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Porn, Stuffing, Weight Gain, alien Tommy, mild weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Darnold never had much money growing up, Christmas wasn’t something his family could go out for. Not that he’d ever complain, he adored what he had growing up, but Tommy wanted to give Darnold everything and invites him over for a BIIIG Christmas dinner.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in a single sitting, no beta reading, just rambling on in the horny server with very little editing. So this is mostly for silly little enjoyment for a friend, don't take this as some of my properly trying writing this was just for silly fun.  
> Enjoy!

Darnold never had much money growing up, Christmas wasn’t something his family could go out for. Not that he’d ever complain, he adored what he had growing up, but Tommy wanted to give Darnold everything and invites him over for a BIIIG Christmas dinner

Making EVERYTHING Darnold might like, so many classics to chose from.

Darnold arriving in a cute Christmas sweater to make Tommy smile, Tommy making the scene beautiful and just for him.

Darnold of course wants to appreciate everything, wanting to taste it all, Tommy has his head in his hand watching Darnold in such bliss. Sighing with hearts in his eyes as Darnold takes more bites, absently rubbing is swelling tummy from it all.

Tommy felt his heart flutter as Darnold leaned back, rubbing his belly and letting out a small burp.

"That was amazing." Darnold said, Tommy smiled wide.

"I-I hope you're still going to w-w-want dessert!" He chuckled.

Fuck.

He was so full but, dessert wouldn't be for a little while right? He can't say no to Tommy's food, it just so good.

They went back to Tommy's couch, Darnold laying down with his head on Tommy's lap, feeling Tommy stroke and rub his belly.

His belly had stretched enough that his shirt lifted, showing his thick dark curly hair on his belly, Tommy twirling said hairs lovingly, feeling the soft skin beneath. Darnold's breathing was heavy, the soft touches but also feeling so wonderfully full along with Tommy's soft lap was amazing.

"O-Oh! its dessert time!" Tommy exclaimed. Darnold was excited but he couldn't move, he was just so comfy right here. Tommy gently set his head down and went off to go get it.

Darnold felt his belly, feeling his body heat up as he thought of Tommy again, touching his stomach, hearing its full noises, the sensation went down to his crotch, the intimacy of Tommy's food and having something Tommy made filling inside his stomach..

Tommy came back with the Christmas pudding, Darnold's senses going nuts at how amazing it smelt. Tommy sat down and put Darnold's head back on his lap, holding two bowls.

Darnold felt a spoon at his mouth, Tommy was bringing the food to his mouth for him so he could stay comfy-

"O-o-oh my love l-look how full you are, a-are you sure you can handle an-another load of food?" Tommy said, Darnold looked up at him, there's no way he didn't word that on purpose.

"I-I'm fine my dear Tommy." Darnold opened his mouth and took the spoonful, his tongue rewarded by explosions of flavouring. Darnold sighed and chewed it up in Tommy's hold, Tommy smiling and watching make Darnold's throat swell as he swallowed.

"Look a-at you, y-y-you'll be so big and full after all this."

Darnold shivered at the words, Tommy continuing to put food into his mouth, feeling Tommy's free hand holding his stomach, as if he was wanting to feel it rise as he got more full.

Darnold was so tired from eating, Tommy carried him to bed once their dessert was done and held him close, spooning him. Darnold felt Tommy's hands rubbing his belly, soothing it.

As the two woke up Darnold saw there were...

A lot of leftovers.

He couldn't let all this go to waste, right?

Tommy looked back and saw Darnold taking out a nice heafty portion of last night's dinner and heating it up. He smiled, knowing Darnold enjoyed it so much.

This continued for a fair bit, as more gatherings occured, seeing the team, getting gifts, Tommy making dishes and the leftovers were being left at Tommy's house in which the two would promptly finish off.

Tommy noticed one day Darnold's clothes looked tighter, he could always see a bit of skin between the pants and shirts. Tommy's staring at Darnold's soft big arms, thick thighs, large rear, his tummy hanging over his pants line.

He just wanted to hold it.

Kiss it.

Worship him.

Get on his knees and bury his face in Darnold's soft skin and tummy. Darnold's heart raced as Tommy held him close, hands groping and pressing his tubbiness, gripping onto his love handles gently. Tommy lifted Darnold up onto the kitchen counter, Darnold instantly swooned over the other's strength. Tommy lifted his shirt and groped at Darnold's mantibbies, kissing his neck and feeling Darnold grip Tommy's shoulders.

Darnold looked down as Tommy licked his chest, twirling his tongue on his nipple as he kissed lower, then shoved his face into Darnold's stomach, placing hot wet kisses on his skin. Tommy held onto the folds of Darnold's belly, nuzzling his cheek against it then looking up to smile at him, Darnold melting at Tommy's adorable face.

Tommy then got an idea, he stood up, holding his love-handles.

"H-How about I stuff you f-f-from you other end~?"

Darnold melted hearing that.

Tommy kissed his mouth and grinded against Darnold's crotch. Tommy took off Darnold's pants, his belly rolling a little over his crotch, but his Tdick was still visibly hard. Tommy smiled sweetly and took his pants off, his slit dripping wet as his cock lifted up in arousal.

Darnold stared at Tommy's thick alien cock, the ridges flexing and flattening in anticipation.

"T-Tommy..." Darnold moaned as Tommy pressed closer, the taller man lifted his legs up and spread them, his wet up pressing up to his hole.

"R-Ready for m-my Christmas stuffing?"

"You've been spending too much time with Benrey." Darnold chuckled, Tommy blushed. Darnold wrapped his legs around Tommy.

"C’mon Tommy, get to fucken." Darnold said, Tommy slid inside and the two moaned in sync, in love, in adoration. Darnold loved feeling the burning stretch, feeling Tommy's ridges pressing against his insides, Tommy groping his love-handles. Tommy gasped at the tight heat, Darnold's body always felt amazing, the soft chub, the warmth, the love.

Perfect.

The two were making love on the bench that was used to make the said food that filled Darnold's stomach, now being used to fill his ass. Darnold loved nothing more then hearing Tommy's adorable huffs and gasps as he was pleasured, his little moans as Darnold clenched onto him. Tommy adored the loud moans as Darnold was stretched, at hearing him moan Tommy's name with each thrust. Darnold leaned back, and listened to the wet slaps of Tommy's thrusts, feeling his thick cock going back and forth inside him.

"Fuck...! So good, oh Tommy, Tommy I love you!"

"I-I love you too!" Tommy moaned, his thrusts getting faster as the need swelled up in his stomach.

"I-I'm...!"

"Tommy! Please! Inside me, fill me up...!" Darnold begged, Tommy wrapped his arms around Darnold and pounded him faster, feeling his slick dripping between their legs. Darnold gasped and clung to Tommy, Tommy giving a loud moan as he drove deep inside him, his knot swelling and plugging Darnold up, his thick cum spilling out inside him. Tommy reached down and rubbed Darnold's cock with his thumb to sooth the stretch feeling, Darnold tilted his head back and came hard, his tdick pulsing under Tommy's thumb as he came in pulses matching Tommy's pumps of cum. Tommy held him close as each pump went in, shaking and kissing Darnold's neck. Darnold stroked Tommy's soft hair that was a little damp with sweat, feeling that comforting stretch of his knot.

"So good... so good to me Tommy..." Tommy kissed his head, smiling.

"D-d-did you enjoy y-y-your holidays?" Tommy asked, Darnold chuckled and nodded.

"So how you planning to top this off during Thanksgiving?"

Tommy gulped loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo-  
> On a more serious note I do hlvrai art porn too:  
> https://twitter.com/Prime18A


End file.
